


Nora's life

by Crowina



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Non-Consensual, Original work - Freeform, Rape, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowina/pseuds/Crowina
Summary: Joker see the new circus member, he grows a liking for her and feels a urge to claim her, due to kelvin putting something in his drink to make him act like this, he ends up raping her and impregnating her with his kids.





	Nora's life

Joker had seen the new circus member in the manor, he wanted to know her more and he had taken a liking to her, he felt a urge inside of him, to want her and have her, unknown to him kelvin had put something in and it was making him feel this way  
  
He just shrugged it off and kept working on things, when he was in his room getting ready for bed, he felt it again, it was that same urge that he had felt earlier in the day, he goes and looks in Nora's room, she was there and was asleep on her bed, he licked his lips and thought “well, I guess since she is asleep, she won't notice that I took her virginity away from her while she is asleep”.

 

He took the cover of of her body and took her clothes off, she was in a very deep sleep, so she wouldn't feel him taking her virginity away from her. Joker started to rub her and make her wet, so he could slip in more easily.

Joker took his clothes off and got on top of her, he started to kiss her neck and nibble the skin on her neck. Joker slips inside of Nora’s sweet self and began thrusting his hips, making his privates go into hers

 

-4 hours later-

Joker was done with her and he had erased all evidence that he ever did anything to her...however there was one problem, nora had been awake the whole time and when joker had gone to his room, she went to daggers room and slept with him, just to make her feel better.

Nora didn't know and joker didn't know that she would end up pregnant with his kids.

 

-2 weeks later-

Nora tried to ignore joker, but she failed since he had walked up to her, he had the saddest look on her face and he was crying his eyeballs out "Nora, I'm sorry".

Nora looked at him and was felt anger pulse through her, but deep inside she knew joker would never do that to her.

Nora suddenly felt sick and gagged, she covered her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. Nora gagged once more and threw up on the ground, she didn't know why she felt sick, nora goes to the doctor that was on the circus grounds, Joker followed her.

The doctor gave her something to help the soothe the nausea and nora was grateful for that.

Nora went to her room and fell asleep on her bed, but deep inside of her womb, a baby was forming, and she didn't know just yet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should the next chapter be Nora recovering from that happening to her?


End file.
